


Life's A Tangled Web

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Asahi, Alpha Bokuto, Alpha Hinata, Alpha Kuroo, Alpha Lev, Alpha Tsukishima, Alpha Ukai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, Depression, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi, Omega Iwaizumi, Omega Kageyama, Omega Kenma, Omega Noya, Omega Suga, Omega Takeda, Omega Yaku, Omega Yamaguchi, Past Miscarriage, Volleyball Love Children Volleyball Love Children Everywhere, alpha daichi, alpha oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after high school and university, when everyone is settling down and starting to have families of their OWN.</p><p>Chapter One: Kenma becomes depressed after he's been trying to get pregnant for over a year and hasn't been able too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story title from Disconnected by 5 Seconds of Summer

Its four in the afternoon on a Tuesday when Shouyou called him to announce that Kageyama was pregnant with their second child. As he gave them both his congratulations and listened to Shouyou go on and on about howhe hoped Kageyama would let him have a say in the baby naming process this time, he was holding a negative pregnancy test in his hand, two more of them balanced on the rim of the sink. They hung up after another moment of chatting before he hung up and Kuroo pokes his head into the bathroom, one eyebrow raised.

 

"Negative." he said, before popping open the trash and dumping the three sticks and the boxes into the trash. He shuffled past Kuroo and flopped down on their bed, tucking himself underneath the thick comforters and resting his head amongst their large pile of pillows. A moment later Kuroo joins him, wrapping an arm around over the covers. 

 

"Shouyou called." Kenma said into the pillow, he saw his PSP on the bedside table, but he didnt feel any urge to grab it and play a game. He hadn't felt the urge to do that for a few weeks now. He just wanted to lay there in bed. 

 

"What did he say?" Kuroo asked. 

 

"Kageyama is pregnant again." He said, he felt his eyes prickle, but thankfully he was able to keep his voice deadpan. He had a feeling it wouldn't last long. Kuroo whispered. "Oh."

 

Kenma started to cry. 

 

Kuroo slipped underneath the comforter and wrapped his arms tighter around him, pulling his mate to his chest and running his fingers threw his black hair. A couple of years ago Kenma had stopped bleaching his hair and allowed his natural color to grow in. 

 

"Whats wrong with me?" Kenma whispered, asking the question he had wanted to ask for so long, for the last year and a half that they had been trying to get pregnant. They had gone to the doctors and they had confirmed that all of Kenma's reproductive parts were perfectly healthy, and so was Kuroo's sperm, so why wasn't he pregnant? 

 

It wasn't fair. If Yaku had heard him say that, he would have given him a long speech about how 'Life wasnever fair, and it never will be," but then again Yaku was seven months pregnant, he had gotten what he wanted quick enough, and here Kenma was, still suffering. 

 

"Nothing's wrong with you." Kuroo assured him calmly. "Maybe it's just not the right time." 

 

"When is it gonna be the right time?" Kenma whispered, as Kuroo wiped a few tears that were trickling down his cheeks.

 

"I don't know." Kuroo answered, not being able to find the power within himself to lie to Kenma. He had never been able too, but for once he wished he could, just to make him feel better, just for a moment. 

 

....

Kuroo sat in a bar with Bokuto, pretending to be interested in what his friend was talking about. Truth was that he had zoned out into his thoughts about five minutes ago, thinking about his own life. 

 

He had always thought the hardest time of his life would be the year he and Kenma were separated when he went of to college and Kenma had to finish off his last year of high school before joining him, Once Kenma joined him life seemed so wonderful and he was sure that it would stay that way. When he finished school they found a apartment, he got a job while Kenma finished his last year, they lived together in that small apartment happily for two years, before Kenma told him one day he wanted to get away from city life and live somewhere more....peaceful, at least that was the word Kenma had chosen to use. "Where exactly is 'more  
peaceful?'" he has asked, amused. Kenma had given him a pointed look and said "Further North." 

 

Kuroo, of course, had gotten the hint, and they moved to Miyagi. Over the last two years several of their friends had moved up there, including Lev, Yaku, Akaashi and Bokuto. A few months after they moved and seeing their friends almost every single day, Kuroo understood why Kenma wanted to live somewhere more "peaceful." He realized it as Kenma was cradling Shouyou and Kageyama's first born Sakura in his arms, bouncing her and making her giggle, allowing her to pull at his hair. 

 

"You want to have a baby, Kenma." Kuroo had whispered against his neck that night as they laid in bed.

 

Kenma had just nodded and that was the first night they tried. He still remembered the disappointment on Kenma's face when he had seen the negative test result for the first time. 

 

"Kuroo, are you listening to me?" 

 

Kuroo's head jerked up. "Yes."

 

"What did I just say?" Bokuto challenged.

 

"Something annoying, I would guess." he smirked.

 

Bokuto pouted and kicked his leg underneath the table. "Talk to me." 

 

"About what?" Kuroo asked, playing dumb. Bokuto might not have been the brightest person on earth, but he was not dumb either, and when he had a strong connection with someone he could tell when something was wrong with him. Kuroo had been hiding this from him from over a year. They had not told anyone that they were trying for a baby.

 

"Whatever it is you've been worrying about." Bokuto said, sticking the straw of his fruity drink in between his drink.

 

Kuroo said it, and as soon as he did he felt like he could breath again. 

 

Bokuto stopped slurping and looked up at him. "Are you-"

 

"No."

 

"Is he-"

 

"No." Kuroo answered. 

 

Bokuto frowned. "Than whats the problem?"

 

Kuroo shrugged and leaned back, letting out a tired breath. "I don't know." He looked at the ceiling and glanced back at his friend. "It's taking a unhealthy toll on Kenma." 

 

"What do you mean?" Bokuto frowned.

 

"He's become depressed." Kuroo said, he had been trying to deny it, hoping it would away on its own, but was too obvious to ignore now. Kuroo couldn't stand seeing him like that anymore, and he couldn't even imagine how horrible Kenma must have felt. 

 

"Are you sure?" Bokuto asked, looking concerned. Kuroo sighed fondly at his friends watery eyes, knowing how much Bokuto had grown to love Kenma over the years, almost as much as Lev did. He couldn't even imagine the giants reaction if he told him how Kenma was feeling. He would probably burst into tears. 

 

Kuroo nodded. "I'm not sure how to talk to him about it though. I think he needs help, to see a doctor or something, but I don't think he would go willingly." They sat in silence, both trying to think of ways they could help the poor former setter, without having to force him into anything. 

 

"Maybe he would...if it was someone he knew." Bokuto offered.

 

"You mean...." Kuroo trailed off, raising a brow.

 

"Yes." 

.....

"Bokuto-san, for the fifth time, your waiting in the garden with Kuroo." Despite the fact he was nine months pregnant and closely resembled the planet Pluto, Akaashi looked intimidating enough that Bokuto whined and listened to his husband, closing the glass door behind him before giving his mate a small pout before taking a seat next to Kuroo, who was sitting in a garden chair and staring off into space.

 

Once Akaashi was sure they were busy in their one on one game, he walked threw the small, charming house and found the bedroom, finding Kenma exactly how he expected too. The blinds were closed, no lights were on and Kenma laid in the center of the bed, looking at the wall, his PSP untouched on the nightstand with a small layer of dust on top of it. 

 

"Kenma-san can I come in?" Akaashi asked.

 

It took a few seconds, but eventually Kenma glanced over at him and nodded his head. Akaashi wobbled over and sat on the edge, shuffling onto it when Kenma moved to make room for him. He leaned against the headboard for back support and Kenma laid his head on his thigh, his baby bump gracing the top of his head. 

 

"Kuroo finally called you in." Kenma said quietly. 

 

"Kuroo-san is worried about you." 

 

Kenma rolled over and turned his back on him. "I'm fine." He said. 

 

"Are you really?" Akaashi asked. Kenma didnt answer, and instead grabbed one of Kuroo's pillows and stuffed in underneath the one he was laying on. "How do you feel?"

 

"What do you mean?" Kenma asked.

 

"Right now, at this very moment, how do you feel?" 

 

Kenma shifted. "I feel......nothing."

 

Akaashi hummed. "Do you think your depressed?" 

 

"No. I dont feel like I am." Kenma lied.

 

"What do you think being depressed feels like, Kenma-san?" Akaashi asked, runnin his hands over his belly, feeling his child kick him. 

 

"Like being sad." Kenma lied again. He knew what it felt like. 

 

"Being sad is definitely part of it." Akaashi agreed. "But not all of it. People feel many things when their depressed, buta lot of the time it feels like the emotional equivalence of watching paint dry. Like absolutely nothing. Numb." Akaashi looked over at his friend. "Is that how you feel, Kenma-san? Numb? Have you lost interest in thethings you used to love?" Akaashi asked, even though he knew the answer was yes. "Are you tired? Have no energy? Do you have trouble sleeping even when your exhausted? Are you withdrawing from the people you love? Feeling worthless, helpless, guilty even though you don't really know what you should feel guilty  
about?" 

 

Kenma's small body had begun to shake, but he did not answer. He didn't have too. They both already knew that was how he felt, ever single day since six months ago when it had begun. 

 

"I try to pretend I'm okay," he whispered. "Because I dont want to upset Kuroo." 

 

"Do you have a history of depression, Kenma?"

 

"When Kuroo and I were apart.....I felt like this too." Kenma whispered. "But I never told him." Akaashi reached out and touched Kenma's shoulder. Kenma turned over and laid his head back on Akaashi's thigh.

 

"Kuroo knows." Kenma said, it was not a question. 

 

"Yes. He asked me to help you. Its painful for him to watch you suffer." Akaashi knew that was harsh, that Kuroo knowing and feeling upset was Kenma's worst fear, but he wanted-needed-he friend to let him help him, and if he needed to use Kuroo, he would. 

 

"Does anyone else?"

 

"Just Koutarou." He ran his hand along Kenma's arm, trying to comfort him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Kenma reached up and placed a hand on Akaashi's belly, feeling the baby kick his hand. "I think you should stop trying for a bit." Kenma was about to protest, but Akaashi interrupted him. "Just for a little while. Come to my office, have some sessions with a colleague of mine and just enjoy life, enjoy Kuroo and your home and your work. Play your video games again, visit your friends, your family, Kuroo's family, escape the place in your head you keep running off too. Stop worrying about it, stop putting so much stress on yourself, that alone could be why your having so much trouble." 

 

Kenma decided he would try. If not for himself, than for Kuroo and the family they could one day have.

......

 

Kenma did what Akaashi suggested. He went to see Akaashi's colleague, a young woman that was a expert in depression, twice a week. He and Kuroo took a train to see their parents one weekend, and on another occasion they visited the Tsukishima's. They had just been married and still had that newly wed glow. They were nice to be around, even Tsukishima himself. Tadashi was just as sweet as Kenma had remembered him being, and he admitted to Kenma that he and 'Tsukki' had also been trying for kids since they had gotten married five months prior. Kenma remembered the wedding, it had been nice enough, but he had felt particularity off that day and didn't eat or interact with anybody much. 

 

He started playing his games again, and stood outside game shops at one in the morning on game release days to get one of the first copies like he had done in his teen years.

 

But most of all he enjoyed Kuroo. He stayed up late with him watching movies, he set for him in the garden so he could practice his spike, he went on breakfast, lunch and dinner dates with him, they went on walks and ate ice cream, he went with him to visit Bokuto and Akaashi when they had their baby, and for once did not feel jealous, instead he felt happy for his friends. 

 

He and Kuroo made love, and for the first time in a long time he didn't worry about whether or not it was in the right position or if they were doing it on the right day, but instead enjoyed the tight feeling of Kuroo's hands gripping his hips, the noise of the bed creaking and the headboard slamming against the wall, listened to Kuroo's deep groans and feeling how soft his hair felt against his neck when he bent down to kiss at his collarbone.

 

Of course he did not magically become happy over night, there was lots of crying on his part and sweet words and comforting hugs on Kuroo's, but eventually life once again became enjoyable, filled with feelings, so full of them. 

 

Life became so enjoyable in fact, that he did not notice anything was different with his body until he was kneeling on the floor of the bathroom a month after he had stopped going to therapy. Once he could stand without feeling like he wasn't about to throw up all his innards, he opened up the drawers below the sink, frantically searching for the bright purple boxes he hadn't touched in months. 

 

Five minutes later Kuroo was woken up by having something flung at his face. He reached for it and recoiled when he found it to be slightly damp. Once his eyes were focused he recognized the white stick and a bit of fear formed in his stomach. 

 

"Kenma-"

 

Kenma plopped down on top of him. "Look at the lines!" he said.

 

Kuroo did.

 

It was positive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a miscarriage when he was young, Iwaizumi is unsure if he wants to try to get pregnant again in fear of losing another unborn child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Miscarriage 
> 
> Omega Iwa-chan is love, Omega Iwa-chan is life *fades out of existence*

Hajime considered that day to be the worst in his entire life. Here he was even years later, laying in bed with the man he loved back than and still loves now, he couldn't forget it, and he worried that he would never be able to forget it. It was during a practice the first week of second year, the team was split up and they were playing against each other preparing for a game they had next week with another team. 

 

He hadn't known he was pregnant. If he had, he wouldn't have been jumping around the way he was, he would have told Oikawa. 

 

He was mid jump when a terrible cramp ran up his abdomen, it hurt so bad he dropped right down and landed on his knees, the ball hitting the floor somewhere off to the right of him. The cramp passed almost as soon as he fell, and he had tried to get up. Another cramp hit as he did and he cried out, Oikawa ran towards him.

 

"Hajime, you're bleeding!" It was the first time Iwaizumi had ever seen Oikawa let go of his cool demeanor in front of their teammates.

 

It was than that he had noticed the blood dripping onto the floor underneath him, his white shorts blossomed with large patches of red. Oikawa grabbed him around the torso and tried to sit him up, but every time he did another cramp ran threw his abdomen and everything hurt so much more. He could heard the coaches yelling things and their teammates scattering about, he could feel Oikawa's breath, fast and heavy, against his neck, and his sweet words being whispered into his ears even as he tried not to cry, he didn't want to be seen that way, so weak, in front of everybody who knew him to be so tough and strong, because he was an Omega and they were hardly ever seen that way, but he had always wanted to prove that Omega's could be whatever they wanted and behave any way they wanted.

 

The pain became so overwhelming that he past out in Oikawa's arms, and when he woke up he was in the hospital. The first thing he noticed was Oikawa sitting next to him by the bed, his chin balanced on his hands, looking extremely sad. His eyes were wet and there were half dried tear stain marks on his cheeks. 

 

"Tooru," he said softly, Oikawa shushed him and stroked his cheek, his eyes crinkling as he tried to smile and keep the tears in. 

 

"Its okay now, Hajime, you're alright." he said sweetly, his hand going up to run through his hair. "Go back to sleep for a little while, you need your rest."

 

He had refused. "What happened?"

 

Oikawa shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."

 

Hajime immediately became anxious at that. "What do you mean? What happened?" 

 

"Hajime-" Oikawa tried to interrupt, looking tired. 

 

"Tell me." Hajime demanded. "Its my body. I have a right to know when I want too. What happened?" 

 

Oikawa's hand retracted from his hair and fell to his side, he didn't look Hajime in the eye when he said it, his eyes focusing on somewhere off to the side as he said very gently, "You had a miscarriage, my love." 

 

Hajime remembered how sick he felt when those words registered. He had heard what Oikawa said clearly, but he didn't register what that meant for a solid five minutes. He was in shock, plain and simple. Oikawa watched him lay there, wide eyed, looking extremely sad. When the words did register and he really understood what Oikawa said, he started to cry. 

 

It broke his heart. 

 

It put a riff in between Oikawa and himself for almost a solid year. He mourned, he mourned for so long that it hurt his family and Oikawa and Oikawa's family to see him so broken. He blamed himself, and no doctor or therapist could reason with him, he wouldn't believe them no matter how many times they told him it wasn't his fault and that it was so early in the pregnancy that he couldn't have known. 

 

He even considered quitting volleyball for awhile, as there was a period when he couldn't even walk out onto the court without a overwhelming feeling of guilt washing over him. But he couldn't do it, Oikawa needed him, and he didn't want to leave him. 

 

Despite the fact things weren't the same between them for a while, Oikawa treated him so kindly, so sweetly, whenever they were together, he wasn't his usual annoying self. But that didn't matter, he pushed Oikawa away when they weren't on the court, he wanted to be alone. He didn't want to ruin Oikawa and his dreams like he felt that he had ruined their child. He wouldn't allow Oikawa to be distracted by him and made him focus on his volleyball, he would fight with Oikawa, him screaming and raging and crying, and Oiikawa keeping that same sweet, comforting voice no matter how many things Hajime sent flying at his head in his anger. 

 

The week before they started their third year, he remembered Oikawa bringing him out onto the back steps of his house. He was being more serious than normal, and Hajime could tell that his seemingly ever lasting patience was wearing very thin. 

 

"Iwa-chan," he said softly, taking Hajime's hand and placing soft kisses onto his calloused fingers. "Its time to move past this. We have our whole lives to look forward to, do you really want to spend the rest of it making yourself sick over something you couldn't control?" 

 

Hajime knew that he was right. He had moved closer to Oikawa and hugged him. "I'm sorry." he had said.

 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around him and ran a big, gentle hand down his back. "You don't need to apologize to me, Iwa-chan. I just wanted you to be okay again, that's all I want."

 

Things went back to normal eventually. He stopped crying and fighting, Oikawa went back to being loud and adorable and annoying all the time, they reconnected as a couple, he fell in love with volleyball again,the tension that had hung over both their families went away, and he kept the sadness he felt for his unborn child locked away in his heart. 

 

Now here they were, years later. After high school they went to college, and Oikawa played nationally, as did Kageyama, the shrimp, and some strange owl looking Alpha that he eventually came to know as Bokuto. They all played for a few years before retiring, when they were all on the team most people considered it to be the best one Japan had ever had. 

 

Tooru's knee went when he was twenty three, but it wasn't as tragic as it could have been. He had won several very shiny metals, was famous in the world of sports and he was content to finish his career in the volleyball world. They moved from Tokyo and went back home, owning a home in the same neighborhood they had grown up in, a big house and a big garden, with many spare, empty rooms, that he knew Oikawa wanted to fill. 

Hajime wanted the same, but he was scared too. 

 

And for whatever reason, he thought it appropriate to discuss this with Oikawa at two in the morning. He kicked his Alpha awake, who responded with whining and calling him a meanie. 

 

"Shut up, you're annoying." Hajime grumbled.

 

"You're the one who woke me up Iwa-chan." Despite the fact they were married and Hajime had taken Oikawa's last name, Oikawa still used his childhood nickname for him on occasion. Oikawa sat up on his elbows, blinking sleepily at him, hair unstyled and rumbled adorably.

 

"We need to talk."

 

"Should I call my divorce lawyer or?"

 

"Stop joking around." Hajime scolded, Oikawa laughed and crawled forward, tucking Hajime's head underneath his head and wrapping his arms around him. 

 

"What is it you want to talk about, my love?" Oikawa whispered, pressing a kiss to his hairline. 

 

"I don't think I'm ready to have kids." He admitted softly. 

 

Oikawa wrapped himself even tighter around his mate. "I know." He said softly. At Hajime's surprised expression, Oikawa laughed. "Are you forgetting how long we've known each other, Hajime?" he chuckled. "I can always tell what you're feeling." 

 

"Not always."

 

"Most of the time." 

 

Hajime snorted. "Keep telling yourself that." 

 

"You're complicated to everyone else, Iwa-chan, but not to me." Oikawa said. "I think I know you even better than I know myself." 

 

"Of course. Absolutely no one knows what goes on in your insane head." Hajime replied. Oikawa  
pouted.

 

"So mean Iwa-chan." 

 

"If I'm so mean, than why did you marry me?" 

 

"Because I love you." 

 

"Sap." Hajime snorted. Oikawa smiled warmly at him and pulled him back to his chest, as Hajime had drifted from him a bit, he littered kisses all over Hajime's forehead.

 

"What are you afraid of?"

 

"Who says I'm afraid of anything?"

"Hajime." Oikawa said, giving him a pointed look. 

 

"I'm afraid that....if I get pregnant, I'll lose it again." Hajime said, not able to meet his mate's eyes. 

 

Oikawa sighed, it was not exasperated, but sad. "That wont happen."

 

"How do you know?" Hajime demanded. 

 

"What happened when we were young was an accident. You had no way of knowing you were pregnant." Hajime had been told that a hundred times by a number of different people, and he knew it was true, HE KNEW, he had accepted it a few years ago. It was just that....

 

"Its just that..." Hajime trailed off and took a deep breath before continuing. "Its just that if it does happen again I don't think I would be able to handle the pain of it again." Hajime shook his head as tears slipped down his cheeks, before stuffing his face in Oikawa's chest. "Not again." He whimpered. 

 

"I dont think I would be able to either." Oikawa whispered.

 

Hajime looked up at him, surprise in his eyes when he noticed that Oikawa was also crying. "I pretended I wasn't as effected after that day in the hospital, because I knew how much you were hurting and I didn't want to make you feel any worse. But I've always....hidden it deep down, not able to admit to anybody, because I just wanted to be strong for you. But we always wanted to have kids, Hajime. Don't you remember when we were little, we planned to have-"

 

"At least three, at most nine hundred." Hajime snorted. "Nine hundred? We were so stupid." 

 

Oikawa laughed and nodded his head agreement. "So ridiculous."

 

Hajime remembered. He remembered his longing for children, but how he had always denied himself even the possibility because of his own fears. Wouldn't it be even more torturous if he completely denied himself and Oikawa that gift for the rest of their lives, without even trying again? 

 

"Okay." He whispered.

 

"Okay what?" Oikawa asked, watching him with wide eyes.

 

"I want to try again."

 

"Hajime I wasn't trying to guilt trip you I swear don't force yourself-"

 

"You weren't at all." Hajime said, putting a hand on Oikawa's. "I don't mean lets start trying right now. I think I do need some more time to think it over, but I think I wanna try." 

 

Oikawa tackled him to the bed with kisses, and Hajime laughed, carefree and loud like he had so many years ago before pain had settled deep in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have given you all expectations of fast updating that I may not be able to fill in the future. 
> 
> "but wait how did oikawa and kageyama both go pro on the same team if their both setters" 
> 
> shh just pretend it makes sense for the sake of my sanity 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at loveofsunshineandshadows and there will be updates on this story under a tag that's named after the story. 
> 
> also I know a few people wanted this chapter to be about Bokuaka, but I already had this half written so I finished it. 
> 
> Let me know what couple you wanna see next chapter. 
> 
> (also Iwa-chan will not be having a miscarriage again. But another character might. Try to guess who is)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gives Kenma a bath and they find out surprisingly news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks in two months later with Starbucks to give you this short chapter*
> 
> this is Kuroken cuz all of you were so worried about the fate of Kenma's pregnancy

“Kuro, don't you think I’m very big?”

Kuroo looked up at Kenma nervously, watching his mate stand in front of their bedrooms full length mirror with his hoodie pulled up so his stomach was uncovered. Bokuto and Daichi had tried to prepare him for these kinds of questions, what is it that they had said was the perfect answer for this? 

“No,” he said, though the way he drew the word out made it sound like a question. 

Kenma looked over at him, blinking slowly. “I'm not being insecure,” he said flatly, knowing exactly what Kuroo thought he was thinking. “I’m being serious, I don't think I’m supposed to be this big yet.” 

“All pregnancies are different Kenma,” Kuroo reminded him easily. “Morisuke’s belly grew out very early and Keiji’s didn't grow out until very late, and they both of them had good, perfectly healthy babies.”

“But it's even earlier than Morisuke.” Kenma muttered, mostly to himself. He could tell that Kenma didn't expect an answer so he stayed quiet, looking at his mate patiently, letting him think by himself for a moment.

“I want to go to the doctor.” Kenma said loud enough for Kuroo to barely hear him. 

Kuroo frowned. He didn't want Kenma to get himself rilled up over being a little big early on, but if he didn't bring him to the doctors so they could assure him that there was nothing wrong, he would just worry even more. 

“Alright,” Kuroo said gently. “I’ll bring you in tomorrow morning.”

Kenma nodded and pulled his hoodie down back into place before padding over to the bed and crawling onto it and to lean his body into Kuroo’s sides, laying his head on his shoulder to glance at whatever it is that Kuroo was reading. 

“That looks stupid.” Kenma muttered, reading a section of the bright covered shoujo manga. 

“Koutarou is making me read it.” Kuroo told him with a small smirk. 

“Sometimes I think you two are more married than we are,” Kenma paused. “Perhaps Keiji and I should run away and start a new life together with the children so you two can be alone.” 

“KENMA!” 

…….

Pregnant Kenma wasn't very easy to get out of bed. 

To be fair, Kenma had NEVER been easy to get out of bed, but this was even worse. 

Part of the reason it was so hard was because he just looked too precious and cute to wake up. Kuroo just wanted to leave him be in his nest of pillows and blankets, but he had woken himself up early to make an appointment and Kenma would need to wake up in the next five minutes so they would have a decent amount of time to actually get over to the hospital. 

So not only did he have to convince Kenma to wake up, but he had to deal with his own guilt of waking up something so absolutely adorable. It was a tragedy really. 

He sat on the bed next to Kenma and gently placed on his hip, giving him a little shake. Kenma swatted him at him and turned onto his side away from Kuroo. 

“Kenma~” Kuroo sing songed. 

“Go away,” Kenma grumbled irritably, cuddling into one of the many body pillows the Omega had insisted on getting. 

“Your appointment is in an hour, you need to get up.” Kuroo told him, rubbing his side gently, the knew he way Kenma liked it, to coax him out of his slumber.

One of his eyes cracked open and snapped over to look at him. He hummed softly. 

“Come on, Kitten.” Kuroo said sweetly, bending down to plant a kiss on Kenma’s forehead. “I’ll give you a bath if you want.” 

After another moment of rolling around and soft glares, Kenma got out of bed and allowed Kuroo to pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. He put Kenma down and let him disrobe as he started the bath water and added some apple scented bubble bath. 

Once the tub was filled he gently sat Kenma down in the bath and washed his body and hair for him as he blinked sleepily at the wall, giving tiny yawns every now and again. His belly stuck above the water and Kuroo made sure to give it a affectionate little caress. 

He wrapped Kenma with one of their giant towels and made sure he dried his feet on the rug so he wouldn't fall due to slippery feet before he allowed the Omega to walk back into their room. 

After he drained the tub and cleaned everything up he found Kenma seated on the bed playing one of his games, dressed in a black hoodie, comfortable pants, and pair of pink slipper boots. He wasn't going to question it, Kenma would wear whatever he was comfortable in and that was that. 

Kuroo went to change his shirt but was stopped when little arms suddenly wrapped around his torso. He turned around in surprise, he hadn't even heard Kenma get up from the bed, and he had done it so quickly. 

Kenma peered up at him with his big golden eyes and kissed his shoulder softly. 

“You’re gonna be a good father, Tetsu.” 

……..  
The doctor wasn't saying much, but she had a relaxed and excited look on her face as she looked around at Kenma’s insides, so Kuroo figured that there was nothing terribly wrong as Kenma had worried there might have been. 

Kenma seemed to realize that as well and turned to give his mate a look that was borderline apologetic, but not really, because Kuroo understood, neither of them were willing to take any risks with this pregnancy. 

“Kuroo-san,” The doctor said to Kenma and the Omega looked at him, expression turning a little curious when he saw the small smile on the doctor's face.

“Yes?” He asked softly. 

Her eyes sparkled with excitement for the couple. “You're having twins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter....and tell me what couple you want to see next, i promise this time i'll actually listen


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsukkiyama was the most requested, so i give you tsukkiyama
> 
> i was supposed to have finished this by yama's birthday, but i suck so i didnt get it done, forgive me. 
> 
> side note: this chapter takes place between kenma finishing his therapy and finding out he was pregnant, just thought i would mention it because hes mentioned in this chapter. the times zones of the chapters are all scrambled together and are not in order

Kei rapped on the bathroom door with two knuckles, 

“Tadashi, it's getting late.” 

Kei heard some banging beyond the door before it opened up and Tadashi stepped through, cheeks a little flushed and wearing a nervous smile.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” he squeaked, before rushing past the tall blonde to the staircase. 

Kei watched him go down the stairs, eyebrows raised and feeling a little off putted. In a voice soft enough that Tadashi would never hear him he said, “He’s acting….strange.” 

 

……………...

Tadashi didn't hold his hand. 

He couldn't remember a time in the last six months that his husband hadn't held his hand while they were walking together and their hands were free. 

He had them stuffed in the pockets of his dark blue pea coat and had his shoulders hunched like he was fighting off the cold.

There was hardly even a breeze, Tadashi usually loved the slight chill this time of year. He tried not to let it worry him-perhaps Tadashi was just nervous because they were going out for his birthday with their friends who they hadn't seen in quite some time.

But Tadashi usually reacted to these types of things with excitement, not anxiety, not when it was people he knew. 

Just when he was about to open his mouth and say something to him, a short ball of orange fuzz came rushing towards them at full speed, he stepped in front of his mate and made the shorter Alpha nearly crash into his chest.

“Tsukishima, you're late, and Tobio is hungry and mean!” Hinata nearly whimpered, glaring up at him. The shrimp wasn't much of a shrimp anymore, he had packed on 5 inches and a lot of muscle since high school, but he was still much smaller than Kei.

“I can hear you, dumbass!” Tobio said, coming up behind his Alpha. In his arms he held their six month old daughter, Sakura, her little legs hooked around the Omega’s wide, pregnant stomach. 

She was a tiny thing with a head of bright orange curls and brown eyes, she was absolutely adorable. Though at times she had the most pinched and annoyed expression on her little face, there was no question of where she had gotten her personality from. 

Currently, she and the person carrying her expressions matched perfectly. 

“Dumbass Hinata.” Tobio grumbled.

Hinata turned on his heel and stuck his tongue out. “You’re a dumbass Hinata too now! So Ha!” 

“No reason to fight, you're both equally as stupid” Kei said sweetly. 

Tadashi giggled loudly behind him. Kei mentally let out a sigh of relief, if he was laughing at Kei’s harmless jokes towards this particular married couple then he probably wasn't seriously upset. 

Sakura reached out and swatted Shouyou on the top of his head. 

“Owww, Saku-chan, why did you do that?” Shouyou pouted at his daughter, who dropped her annoyed expression and instantly broke out into loud giggles. 

“She’s laughing at my pain.” Shouyou cried, sounding absolutely horrified, he looked at Tobio. “Did you teach her that?”

“It's a natural instinct,” Tobio responded, kissing his daughter's cheek. “What a lovely, talented girl.”

“Stop making my daughter mean like you.” Hinata reached out and stroked Tobio’s round belly. “I have to save this one before you can make him evil.” 

“It’s a boy then?” Kei asked, taking Sakura out of Tobio’s arms and allowing her to grab at his hair with one of her chubby little hands. He was extremely fond of the baby, claiming on several occasions it was because she was already smarter than both of her father's combined. 

Though none of them bought that. They all knew it was because he had grown to care for his old teammates like family over the years. The feeling was definitely mutual, they had all grown to be extremely close, even though their personalities still did often clash, it was usually over nothing truly serious, and any arguments they had didn't often last very long.

“Will you come inside, already?” Suga-san appeared out of nowhere, hands on his hips. 

“Tobio is corrupting my children.” Hinata told Suga with a small pout that he should have long outgrown years ago.

“And your corrupting our good time, it's Tadashi’s birthday,” Suga reminded them. “Did you even greet him?” He asked, which made the couple realize that they had not. 

Over ten years later and Suga was still acting as their mother. 

………

“Remind me again why you wanted to spend your birthday with these morons?” Kei asked his husband as Nishinoya wrestled Tanaka to the ground over the ice cream shops last scoop of peppermint. 

“They’re our friends.” Tadashi reminded him with a soft smile.

“Can we find new ones?” Kei asked hopefully.

“No, Tsukki, we can't.” Again with the nickname. Kei couldn't read him and it was unsettling. Tadashi usually only ever reverted back to his old nickname if he was feeling extremely upset, extremely nervous, or was feeling particularly fond of him. Usually he could tell, but this time he couldn't. Earlier Tadashi had seemed nervous, but now he seemed perfectly comfortable. 

“Tobio, don't eat so fast.” Hinata scolded the Omega from the other side of the table, he had one arm around Sakura and was keeping her tiny hands away from Daichi’s soft serve.. Tobio had bowl filled with enough ice cream that it could be considered a small mountain and was shoveling impressive amounts into his mouth using just one of the tiny green shop spoons. 

Tobio gave the Alpha an offended look.. 

Hinata ran his fingers threw the Omega’s hair, wearing a small, fond smile. “You can have as much as you want,” he assured him. “But I don't want you getting an upset stomach.”

Tobio huffed in annoyance, but he slowed down the speed of his eating. Hinata kept running his fingers through his mates dark hair, glancing at his daughter every now and again to make sure she was fine.

Kei glanced over at Tadashi, his eyes were glazed over, telling Kei his husband is mentally a million miles away from him or anything around them. 

His soft serve was melting and leaking down the sides of his cone. He hadn't touched it yet, hadn’t even taken a small lick. 

After french fries, ice cream was probably his favorite treat in all the world. It was extremely unusual for him to not have already slurped half of it down already. If he wasn't a hundred percent sure that something was wrong, he definitely was now.

He nudged his arm. “Tadashi, its tripping.”

He snapped out of it, giving him a look that was almost apologetic. “Sorry, Tsukki!”

……

After having ice cream with their old Karasuno teammates and saying goodbye to them, Kei asked Tadashi if he wanted to do anything else before dinner. They were meeting up with the Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s at Tadashi’s favorite restaurant that night. When he had found out the neither of the couples would be able to make it for afternoon ice cream (which Koutarou had pouted far too much about) Tadashi had sweetly asked them if they would give him the honor of having dinner with them. 

Kei didn't mind at the time, he didn't like romantic dinners, as he rarely showed affection out in public. His love for his husband was strong, but that didn't mean he liked having a bunch of people staring at them when he chose to show it. 

When Tadashi simply shrugged Kei grabbed him by the hand and led him to the car, driving where he thought his husband might have liked to go. 

He was starting to become a little worried….usually this usually led to him being snappy, but he knew his bad attitude wouldn't work on Tadashi, and would just push his further down whatever mood he was in, he needed to keep himself in check. 

They went to the bookstore and Tadashi hummed and picked through their huge collection of astronomy books, despite the fact he already had half a bookshelf worth of them at home. It was a subject that always had fascinated both of them, and it had just continued on into adulthood. It seemed to pull him from his mood a bit, his eyes brightened a little as he went through the heavy pages and colorful pictures of galaxies and constellations. 

He had several in his grasp two hours later and looked like he was trying to decide which one to get, and he seemed to be struggling with his decision, so he simply plucked them from his grasp and brought them to the checkout counter, buying them all before he could make a sound of protest. 

“Kei, those were expensive!” Tadashi cried as he followed him out of the store, pulling on his coat. It was the first time he had called him by his given name since that morning.

“It's your birthday, I can spend as much money as I want on you.” Kei said as he put the bag into the backseat of the cat. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tadashi wearing a small smile and a bright blush.

……

The bookstore trip hadn't worked as well as he had hoped it would. Tadashi was quiet throughout most of dinner, playing with his food more than he was eating it, only taking a bite here and there. 

Kuroo and Kenma were both in better spirits than they had been in since the last time he had seen them. The last time Kenma had just started his therapy and still looked extremely pale and dazed, but now his eyes were more vibrant and his color had came back. Kei was pleased to see him feeling better. 

On the other hand, Bokuto and Keiji both looked extremely tired and pale, but there was still an air of happiness and warmth around them. They were still getting used to this whole parenting thing, and he could tell this was probably their first time out since they had brought the baby home from the hospital, judging by how they both kept glancing at their phones and looked a bit anxious. 

Tadashi remained quiet and didn't speak up until they were done, thanking both couples profusely for their company and for the gifts they had given him. 

Both of the other Omega’s gave Tadashi hugs and small smiles. 

Tadashi went back to looking dazed and being quiet on the ride home. It was only until they were home and sitting together on the coach that Kei brought it up,

“What have you been thinking about?” 

The omega looked at him, his eyes widening. “Huh?”

“You’ve been strange all day.” Kei told him. “What’s bothering you?” 

He opened his mouth and looked like he wanted to deny it, but then his jaw snapped shut and he looked down at the floor, playing with the hem of his sweater.

“I’m kind of nervous to tell you,” Tadashi said softly. “I don't know why though.”

Ah, so he had been nervous, that's why he had gone back to the old nickname. 

“Tell me what?” he probed gently. 

Tadashi looked up at him shyly, cheeks painted a bright red. “I’m pregnant, Tsukki.” 

They sat in silence, looking at each other as Kei seem to take in what his omega had told him. 

“That's good,” he said finally, “We have been trying awhile after all.” 

Tadashi frowned at him. “That's all you’re going to say, Tsukki?”

Now he was upset with him. A small laugh escaped his mouth and he grabbed the Omega gently, pulling him into his side and wrapping his arms around him, resting his chin on top of his head, he couldn't keep the small smile off of his face. 

“I’m very happy,” He pulled away and looking his husband in the eye, still smiling. “I love you, Tadashi.” he said, gently kissing his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will either be ukatake or asanoya, lemme know which one you'd rather see next...but choose wisely....you may never know what your choices lead too *x-files music plays in the distance*


End file.
